


The Flame of a Candle

by vade_brucestephenbucky



Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Candles, Intimacy, IronStrange Bingo 2020, M/M, Oaths & Vows, Romance, Stephen Strange's Hands Shake, Wedding Fluff, tags are just HARD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vade_brucestephenbucky/pseuds/vade_brucestephenbucky
Summary: The reading of vows at a candle lighting wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Vade's Ironstrange Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2020





	The Flame of a Candle

**Author's Note:**

> i know that candlelight wedding ceremonies are more often than not, two candles lighting one, but stephen's hands shake and i want intimate physical affection at these boys' wedding. sue me.
> 
> for the ironstrange bingo square, "vows".

“I met this man, whom I stand before with you today, in a park. Just before the sudden upheaval of the universe. I saw him fourteen million, six hundred and five times that day. Not once did I think of him as any less beautiful. During those fourteen million, six hundred and five times, I watched the unthinkable happen in unthinkable ways. Needless to say, I didn’t need to spend any more time with him to decide whether I loved him or not.” 

Stephen paused and took a deep breath. His thoughts returned to the trembling sheet of paper that was gripped in his hands, and he continued. 

“I knew when I returned to the miserable reality of Titan, that the man who stood before me then is the same man that stands before me now. The man who consoled me after viewing the unimaginable fourteen million, six hundred and five times is the man who would continue to comfort me in my hour of need. Time would drag me, tooth and nail, to the ends of the limitless universe, and Tony would be right there by my side, at two in the morning, with a warm, damp cloth and a soft, tender kiss to my cheek as he wipes the beading sweat from my forehead. That was around the time we learned that we couldn’t sleep without the air conditioner on.” 

The crowd chuckled as Tony blushed in embarrassment. Tony’s eyes met Stephen’s with a light smile. 

“Don’t think I don’t remember that,” Tony laughed, “You get so hot in the night.” With that, they then regained his composure, both the men straightening their shoulders. 

“This man is the only reason I can uphold the protection of the vast multiverse. If not for him, I might have fallen into desolation and lost all hope for love. But I didn’t. Even with all the possibilities I remember, that was the most devastating one. Thankfully, it did not come to pass. I had to die to get here today, and you were the one who ensured that I would live. That is why I love you, Tony Stark, for doing something no one else could do for me. That is why I am marrying you today. Without your simple acts of love and affection towards me, I would never be the man I am today.” 

Tears fell from Stephen’s eyes as he met Tony’s once again. 

“With that,” he said, placing his paper on the table to his left, “I thank you. And I do solely promise to do the same for you, until the end of time. As will I love you.” 

Tony wiped the tears from the man’s cheek with his thumbs. He leaned forward and cupped his hand around Stephen’s ear. His voice was a whisper as he spoke. 

“You give me too much credit.” 

Tony returned to his spot and took his paper from the table. He cleared his throat and met Stephen’s eyes. 

“You, Stephen Strange, are the reason I fought on that day. You, Stephen Strange, are the reason I didn’t die on Titan. You, Stephen Strange, are the reason I lived, to bring you, and Peter, and everyone back. I knew that you would be the only way everyone could return. It was not me who lit the spark to continue the fight. Oh no. It was you, Stephen Strange.” 

The audience was silent. Tony’s eyes didn’t waver, and he glanced at the paper in his hands. He recollected his words, and he proceeded. 

“And the spark burned. Your flames were stronger and hotter than any fire made by man. I do not possess the fire you do, Stephen Strange. I know fire is supposed to be deadly, but your flames are keeping me alive.” 

Tony set his paper on the table and took the man’s hands into his own. He smiled and tears fell from his eyes. He caressed the scars on the man’s fingers and exhaled. 

“You are so warm,” Tony confessed and his voice shook. “I don’t ever want that fire to go out. And I will never let that fire go out, not if I love you as long as I can.” 

A lighter and a single, tall white candle sat on the table before them. Their vows sat on opposite sides of the centerpiece. 

Tony reached for the lighter and placed in it Stephen’s grasp, his hands around the man’s own to steady his grip. Stephen pushed down on the button on the side, as Tony pressed the trigger in the center. A light orange flame emerged from the head, and Tony guided Stephen’s hands to the taper of the candle. 

The candlewick blazed. 

Stephen’s eyes lit up from the flame, and he beamed at Tony. He let the man take the lighter from his hands and set it down by the candle. 

“With this candle, we do not contain the fire, but let it burn. You are now my husband,” Stephen said as tears gleamed beneath his eyes. He faced the man. 

Tony wiped the tears from Stephen’s cheeks. 

“And you are mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was honestly so fun to write, i've had a serious case of writer's block all June. but i do hope you like it!


End file.
